El Cisne de Las Sombras
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Liz era una actriz de teatro normal, cuando conoce un hombre misterioso llamado Jagger. Ella hará lo que sea por descubrir su secreto, mientras trabaja para poner en escena Drácula. ¿Jagger hará una aparición especial... sobre un escenario?
1. Liz Winter

Hola a todos! :) este es mi primer fanfic de Vampire Kisses, espero que les guste! Jagger es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta genial serie de libros, por eso quise hacerle esta historia ^^

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Kisses y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Ellen Schreiber. No obstante, Liz y su familia y amigos, así como la trama de la historia son todos míos.

* * *

**Liz Winter**

Mi mirada examinó rápidamente las personas que se movían frente a mí, con indiferencia. No me gustaba estar en esa insípida reunión del club de Póker con mi mamá, aunque yo a ella la quiera como a nadie. Preferiría mil veces estar con mis amigos en el Teatro, ensayando para nuestra próxima obra, que se estrenaría en menos de dos meses. Íbamos a escenificar Drácula, mi novela vampírica favorita, y yo era la joven Lucy Westenra, mientras mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo sería Mina. El papel de Drácula lo haría un buen amigo mío, por lo que me era mucho más fácil trabajar con ellos que con cualquier otra persona.

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Winter. Me acababa de graduar de secundaria y pensaba obtener mi título en teatro en la universidad, tan pronto como lograra reunir el dinero para pagarla. Mientras tanto, a mis dieciocho años de edad, me encontraba trabajando en un pequeño teatro que estaba empezando a ganar fama, junto con mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. Vivía en una agitada ciudad que me gustaba llamar Hipsterville, la cual era un verdadero nido de concentración para muchos otros góticos como yo. Sí, se me olvidaba decirlo, me defino a mí misma como gótica, aunque tengo una inclinación hacia el glamour del teatro que no comparto con muchas personas como yo, pero ellos igual me aceptan y a veces vienen a verme en las interpretaciones. Los actores del teatro a veces también me miran reprobatoriamente cuando me ven llegar a los ensayos con mis atuendos oscuros, pero suelen dejar de hacerlo cuando me ven desenvolverme en el escenario. Me gusta decir que soy como un cisne de la oscuridad, y la verdad es que me lo repiten mucho.

Vivo con mi madre divorciada en un departamento pequeño al sur de la ciudad, en un vecindario agradable, donde crecen árboles centenarios a lo largo de las aceras, rompiendo el asfalto con sus raíces. Esa peculiaridad es lo que hace que me guste tanto mi vecindario, sobre todo cuando en otoño la acera se llena de hojas anaranjadas y los árboles me muestran sus ramas desnudas, bajo la oscuridad del cielo nublado. Desde mi ventana puedo alcanzar una de esas grandes y gruesas ramas, y me gusta escaparme y treparme hacia el árbol donde me siento a escribir poemas góticos cada vez que me siento de ese humor. Nada más inspirador que el paisaje decadente de los árboles centenarios en otoño o invierno. Mi madre desaprueba un poco mi manera de ser, pero al menos no me hace grandes líos por eso, pues ella en su juventud fue una hippie desenfrenada, igual que mi padre.

Físicamente, me parezco mucho más a mi papá que a mi mamá, y eso a ella la pone un poco triste a veces. Tengo su cabello rojo oscuro ondulado en amplios y sensuales rizos, sus ojos negros como la noche y su piel pálida. Sólo tengo de mi madre la forma de la cara, la nariz respingada y la tendencia a engordar con el más mínimo exceso, aunque lucho contra ella con todas mis fuerzas. Supongo que eso es lo único que no me gusta de mi cuerpo, tengo que mantenerme en una constante dieta y rutina de ejercicios si no quiero convertirme en una vaca de dos patas, literalmente. Mi madre también pasa gran parte de su tiempo luchando contra gordura, pero de vez en cuando se rinde y se deja aumentar cinco kilos, para luego volver a sufrir bajándolos. No obstante, el resto de nuestra vida está bastante bien, y papá nos ayuda con la pensión y de vez en cuando me manda un regalo de cumpleaños y de Navidad, aunque no viene a verme seguido. Él está felizmente casado y ya con un hijo de doce años en la ciudad de Texas, y yo no conozco ni a su esposa ni mi medio hermano.

Mi madre pertenece al club de póker, donde ella y otras señoras de su edad se cuentan sus problemas y discuten de la importancia de llevar la ropa bien planchada. A veces me cuesta creer que la loca y desenfadada hippie de los álbumes de fotos del desván sea la misma mujer hecha y derecha que me obliga a acompañarla a su club de póker para pasar tiempo de caridad, si por caridad entiende aburrimiento total.

Mamá, son las seis de la tarde, ya voy tarde a los ensayos. – le dije a mi mamá, quien me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolate con tristeza.

Oh, hija… Y yo que quería que te quedaras con nosotras… - me dijo, sabiendo que ni con todas las caras del mundo va a poder disuadirme. El teatro es demasiado importante para mí, mi futuro.

No puedo mamá, el estreno de Drácula se acerca cada vez más y aún no memorizo mi papel. – mentí, pues me sabía todas y cada una de las líneas inclusive antes de saber que la íbamos a representar, debido a mi obsesión vampírica. – Nos vemos en la casa, ¿sí?

Muy bien, Liz, hasta luego. – se despidió mi madre, usando el diminutivo con el que me identificaba, dejándome ir y volviendo con sus amigas.

Alegre de que mi trabajo me sirviera de excusa para alejarme de ahí, caminé tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad hacia el teatro. La gente normal me miraba raro, como siempre, y los demás góticos me ignoraban o me miraban con aprobación. Ese día empezaban a azotar los vientos fríos del otoño, así que iba vestida con un jean negro, con mis botines de Emily la Extraña negras con rojo, un corsé rojo con encaje negro y un abrigo negro sencillo. La gente normal de Hipsterville debería estar acostumbrada a los góticos, ya que éramos muchísimos. Meditaba sobre esto cuando mi celular sonó, con el ringtone de "Nemo" de "Nightwish". Supe al instante que se trataba de mi amiga Anna, la que interpretaba a Mina en la obra.

Liz, ¡pésimas noticias! – me dijo apenas respondí el teléfono, con un tono de voz preocupado - ¡No tenemos Drácula!

¡¿Qué?! – exclamé, deteniéndome repentinamente en mitad de la acera, causando que la gente me mirara.

¡Acabamos de tener un accidente, Will estaba ayudando a Jenny a cargar algunas cosas de la escenografía, se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras del segundo piso y rodó hasta planta baja! – me explicó. Will era el buen amigo que iba a interpretar a Drácula, y Jenny era una agradable muchacha que estaba encargada de la escenografía. Will estaba enamorado de ella, así que supuse que quiso hacerse ver como todo un galán y decidió ayudarla.

¿Will está herido? – pregunté, preocupada por la salud de mi amigo.

Creo que se rompió varios huesos, no se podía mover si quiera. – respondió Anna, con una clara tristeza en su voz. – La ambulancia se lo llevó hace unos diez minutos.

¿Vamos a verlo al hospital? – sugerí.

De acuerdo, nos vemos allá.

Colgamos y yo cambié de rumbo para dirigirme al hospital. Estaba lejos, así que tarde cerca de media hora en llegar, cuando ya había oscurecido completamente. Anna y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera hasta que pudimos ir a verlo. Estaba en un pésimo estado, cubierto de yeso y vendajes por todo su cuerpo. Jenny estaba a su lado, llorando angustiada.

Chicas, no se preocupen por mí, me pondré bien dentro de unos cuantos días. – nos aseguró él, pero los doctores afirmaban que tardaría varios meses.

Jenny se sentía extremadamente culpable de lo sucedido. Ella era una chica bajita y menuda, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés, usaba anteojos y se recogía el cabello en un par de trenzas bajas, ocultando su cráneo bajo un sombrero. Solía ser siempre amable y servicial, se preocupaba mucho por los demás, por lo que se sentía especialmente afectada por el accidente de Will. Cerca de las ocho, cuando ya Anna y yo debíamos retirarnos, ella decidió que se quedaría y le haría compañía al muchacho hasta que la familia de éste llegara. Mi amiga y yo nos fuimos felices de que Will fuera a recuperarse y estuviera en buena compañía, pero nos preocupaba el asunto de conseguir otro Drácula para la representación.

Liz, ¿Tienes que ir a tu casa ahora? – me preguntó ella cuando atravesábamos las puertas del hospital.

No necesariamente, mi madre piensa que estoy en el teatro ensayando con ustedes, y sabe que siempre nos tardamos. Debería enviarle un mensaje y avisarle… - respondí.

Oh, ya veo. – dijo ella. – Es que necesito pedirte un favor…

¿Cuál? – le pregunté.

Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en media hora en el Club del Ataúd, sabes que con la mensualidad del departamento que alquilo aumentando no me alcanza el sueldo solo del teatro… - comenzó a explicar – Will me iba a llevar, pero con lo que sucedió hoy no tengo quién me acompañe…

Si quieres voy contigo, pero hay que caminar porque le dejé el auto a mi mamá en el club de póker. – dije, sabiendo de lo mucho que le desagradaba a Anna andar sola de noche.

Tranquila, yo tengo para pagar un taxi, lo que necesito es alguien que vaya conmigo. – dijo ella, sonriendo – Gracias, Liz.

No hay de qué, Ann. – le dije. Una visita al Club del Ataúd nunca está de más.

Ambas nos subimos a un taxi y llegamos al club justo a tiempo para la entrevista de Anna. Ella iba vestida gótica y elegante al mismo tiempo, con zapatos negros de tacón pero con mayas de red, y un vestido negro de botones de bronce. Tenía sus muñecas llenas de pulseras de cuero de púas y piramidales, con sus uñas pintadas de negro, el cabello negro largo y lacio hasta la cintura, y un oscuro maquillaje negro en sus labios y ojos. Ambas esperamos en la fila de góticos, algunos conocidos, esperando nuestro turno para entrar. Por suerte era un lunes, así que la fila no era tan larga como los fines de semana. Una vez adentro del Club, Anna y yo hablamos con el encargado de la puerta que nos dio unas rápidas indicaciones que no pude entender muy bien, pero que mi amiga logró comprender a la perfección. Comencé a seguirla entre la masa de gente que bailaba desenfrenada, pero poco a poco se fue alejando más hasta que perdí todo rastro de ella. Me hallé a mí misma en un corredor desierto y oscuro, frente a un ascensor, con varias puertas en ambas paredes.

Repentinamente sentí una brisa golpear mi cara y agitar mi cabello, proveniente del final del pasillo. Caminé hacia allá con incertidumbre, esperando encontrar una confundida Anna riéndose de sí misma por perderse de esa forma, y que luego regresaríamos donde el encargado de la puerta para pedir mejores indicaciones. No obstante, no fue así. Al final del pasillo había un balcón que miraba directamente a la calle principal, hacia la fila de góticos esperando afuera. Deduje que me encontraba en un segundo o tercer piso. Anna no estaba por ninguna parte, sólo un hombre sentado en la reja del balcón, que me atravesaba con la mirada de sus extraños ojos, uno verde y otro azul.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo! qué opinan? déjenme un review con sus opiniones y sugerencias, soy feliz cada vez que alguien me deja review ;) espero que haya sido de su agrado!


	2. Desaparecido

Hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Gracias a paansha por enviarme un review :) espero que el segundo capítulo sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** no te preocupes, Ellen, sé que VK es tuyo y solo tuyo.

* * *

**Desaparecido**

Me sentí un poco avergonzada cuando noté que había llamado su atención, y aún así no podía dejar de observarlo con atención. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida, con su chaqueta negra de cuero con cadenas, su cabello blanco con puntas rojo sangre y sus ojos de diferente color brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Me sentí casi mareada al dejarme perder en ellos solo un pequeño instante, y si desperté de mi fantasía fue porque noté cómo se formaba una perfecta sonrisa torcida en sus labios. ¿Me sonreía a mí? Tenía ganas de darme la vuelta y volver a la masa de góticos bailando, pero algo en su mirada me incitaba a quedarme, algo casi sobrenatural.

Disculpa… - dije, con mi voz temblando un poco por los nervios, a pesar que yo no solía ser tímida. Decidí hablarle de tú porque me pareció que no podía tener más de diecinueve o veinte años - ¿Has visto por aquí a una chica de mi edad, de cabello negro largo y un vestido negro de botones dorados?

Él me miró directamente a los ojos durante un par de segundos antes de responder, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

Lo lamento, no la he visto. – respondió, revelando una voz misteriosa, y en cierto modo… seductora. - ¿Estás perdida acaso?

No realmente, solo buscaba a mi amiga porque tiene una entrevista y se suponía que yo la iba a acompañar… - dije, inmediatamente arrepintiéndome porque no se supone que le cuentes tantas cosas a un completo extraño.

¿Una entrevista de trabajo? – Preguntó, y yo asentí – Entonces deben estar en el piso de abajo, pero yo te recomendaría que esperes a que ella salga por su cuenta, al jefe no le gusta que lo interrumpan.

¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunté, y él rió divertido. Sus dientes blancos como la nieve resplandecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Para nada. – Respondió – Vivo aquí, así que conozco a todos los empleados.

Ah. – fue toda mi respuesta, recordando que había escuchado que el Club del Ataúd alquilaba habitaciones. – Entonces gracias, lamento la molestia.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme, tal como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, pero cuando le di la espalda al balcón sentí el tacto de una fría mano que me sujetaba fuertemente el brazo, y al voltear a mirar vi que el hombre se había alejado del balcón y me retenía. Haló de mi brazo y acercó mi mano a su rostro. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, tanto de miedo como de emoción, porque él estaba repentinamente tan cerca de mí.

Estoy seguro que tu amiga no se enfadará si te tardas un poco en llegar. – dijo, con sus labios muy cerca de la piel de mis muñecas, enviando un ligero escalofrío a mi cuerpo.

Me condujo hacia el balcón donde él se había sentado unos minutos antes y me puso de espaldas a la reja negra de acero, bloqueándome el paso. Me sentí asustada, pero su rostro adoptó una expresión simpática y su voz adquirió un tono tranquilizador.

No te asustes, no muerdo... - me dijo, con una media sonrisa pícara, sus ojos brillando - muy seguido.

Sus palabras me demostraron que él no tenía malas intenciones, pero había algo en él que me hacía sentir incómoda en su presencia. Me invitaba a acercarme, pero también me insuaba que sería mejor alejarme lo más pronto posible. No obstante, su voz se escuchaba tan sincera e intrigante al mismo tiempo, que decidí controlar las sensaciones incómodas que me producía su cercanía, y comportarme firme y natural, como siempre lo hacía. Me paré con la espalda derecha y mi barbilla en alto, con propiedad, esperando que él dijera algo.

Dime, ¿Vienes habitualmente? - me preguntó luego de varios segundos de mirarme a los ojos, refiriéndose al Club del Ataúd.

Vengo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. - respondí, tratando de sonar amable - Me gusta mucho la atmósfera de club.

A mi también me gusta. - dijo él, asintiendo con su media sonrisa en los labios - Por eso me decidí a vivir en este lugar.

Asentí seria pero cortésmente, sin responder nada en palabras.

¿Por qué no respondes? - preguntó él - ¿No compartes mi opinión?

La verdad no, - respondí, con una expresión de disculpa en mi rostro - a mí no me gustaría vivir en un club, aunque el ambiente sea tan genial como este.

¿Por qué? - preguntó. Se veía curioso en cierta forma - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

No es que tenga nada de malo, - dije rápidamente, sin querer que me malinterpretara - es solo que a yo preferiría un sitio pacífico y silencioso para dormir. No me imagino llegar del trabajo cansada y tener que soportar la música a todo volumen al tratar de descansar.

¿Eres amante de la paz? - me preguntó, divertido. Parecía encontrar mi opinión bastante graciosa.

Depende de cómo lo veas. - respondí, ampliando un poco mi sonrisa - Soy y siempre seré fan de Resident Evil y Assassins Creed.

Me respondió con una carcajada, la cual me dejó vislumbrar sus blancos dientes una vez más, y noté que sus colmillos eran un poco más grandes que los normales. En mi imaginación se coló una imagen de este misterioso gótico con la clásica capa de Dracula y unos caninos falsos un poco más largos y ¡voilá! allí estaba el vampiro clásico perfecto. Reí para mis adentros con este pensamiento, dejando escapar una sonrisa cálida. Él me contó que también amaba los videojuegos, y que Castlevania (Symphony of the Night) era uno de sus favoritos porque había sido su primer juego de Play Station.

Hablamos de temas triviales durante un largo rato, en el cual perdí toda noción del tiempo. Poco a poco fue adquiriendo confianza en él, en nuestra conversación tan esencialmente superficial, y me sentía menos cohibida al expresarme. No obstante, aún podía sentir esa sensación tan extraña que me martillaba el pensamiento desde que lo había conocido. Era tan agradable tener a alguien con quien conversar mientras Anna tenía su entrevista, alguien que compartía mis mismos gustos oscuros. En el teatro, Anna era la única gótica como yo, mientras que las demás personas eran todas bastante clásicas y normales, a excepción de una que otra diva que ya se creían ser Barbra Streisand.

Por cierto, mencionaste que trabajabas, ¿Dónde lo haces? - me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Soy actriz en el Common Theatre. - respondí, enorgulleciéndome de mi vocación. Él pareció sorprendido.

¿En serio? - dijo él, como si no lo creyera del todo - No pareces realmente una actriz.

En el escenario soy otra persona. - le dije, bajando un poco la mirada, avergonzándome por mi falta de modestia. - Tienes que verme actuando para darte cuenta. Puedo trasformarme en quien sea.

Eso creo... - comentó, dejando que su voz casi se desvaneciera en el aire, cortando la frase con una gota de misterio.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso no me creía? ¿O tal vez... pensaba ir a verme? Me emocioné ante la expectativa de que ese hombre que acababa de conocer se diera una vuelta por el Common Theatre una noche para verme actuar. Me dije a mí misma que si llegaba a avistarlo entre el público algún día, actuaría con toda mi pasión para demostrarle de lo que soy capaz. Me encontraba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, y supe que se trataba de Anna.

- ¿Ann? - pregunté a modo de saludo, mientras mi acompañante se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia el balcón.

- ¡LIZ! ¿Donde te metiste? - preguntó ella, claramente enfadada. Supuse que había terminado su entrevista y se había molestado al no encontrarme cerca.

- Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti, querida amiga. - respondí, comenzando a enojarme también. - ¡Desapareciste de mi vista! ¡Estuve buscándote un buen rato!

- ¡Pero si yo salí de mi entrevista hace casi veinte minutos! - dijo ella, y me di cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo - ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes? ¿Dónde estás?

- Oh.. yo... no estoy muy segura... no te preocupes, volveré a la planta baja enseguida. - respondí.

- De acuerdo, te esperaré cerca de la barra. - respondió ella, y colgó.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular un buen rato, tratando de recordar exactamente cómo había llegado hasta el balcón, sin éxito.

- Eh... - dije, levantando la vista un poco para encontrar que mi nuevo amigo me miraba atentamente - Tengo que irme... Disculpa, ¿te importaría indicarme cómo volver a la planta baja? Nunca había subido por aquí antes...

Él se quedó en silencio algunos segundos antes de responder.

- De acuerdo. Sígueme. - respondió, un poco más frío que antes.

Lo seguí alrededor varios pasillos y escaleras que no recordaba haber recorrido antes, y empecé a sentirme insegura de nuevo. ¿Me estaría llevando al lugar correcto, o a algún otro sitio que no quería ni imaginar? Traté de tranquilizarme mentalmente, diciéndome que si él hubiera querido hacerme algo, lo hubiera podido hacer mucho tiempo atrás, desde el momento en que me retuvo en el balcón. Sospeché que quizá no querría recordarme cómo llegar hasta allá arriba otra vez, y por eso me llevaba por un camino largo mucho más intrincado. Finalmente, llegamos a un corredor que estaba casi a oscuras, y la única luz provenía de una puerta entreabierta al final, de la que también salía el inconfundible ruido de la música de la pista de baile. Mi guía se detuvo delante de mí y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la puerta, y pude ver cómo sus ojos parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad. Estuvimos en silencio aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que volvió a hablar, haciendo que sus blancos dientes aparecieran en su rostro y relucieran. Volvía a sentir esa sensación de querer tanto alejarme rápidamente como quedarme.

- Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte. - dijo. Yo simplemente asentí, esperando que él pudiera reconocer el gesto en la oscuridad. - ¿Crees en vampiros?

Reconozco que me sorprendió que me preguntara eso sobre todas las cosas que pudo haber preguntado. Reflexioné un poco antes de responder, y traté de hacerlo con toda la sinceridad posible, casi sintiendo que se lo debía.

- No estoy segura de que existan, de hecho, no creo que alguien lo esté. - respondí - Pero de todos modos, siempre me quedará esa pequeña esperanza. Me encantaría conocer un vampiro real. - añadí.

Una gran sonrisa hizo su aparición sobre su rostro oscuro, y mi corazón pareció encogerse, sobrecogido, ante el esplendor pero el misterio en su gesto.

- Buena respuesta. - dijo, y el tono de voz que usó, lleno de misterio y picardía, hizo que la piel de mi cuello expuesta se erizara. No podía explicarme por qué me sucedían esas cosas cuando estaba con él.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda pregunta? - inquirí, y mi nerviosismo aumentó mucho cuando él volvió a tomar mi mano y acercarla a sus labios, como había echo unas horas antes.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta hermosa señorita? - preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando la cercanía entre sus dientes y mi muñeca, cosa que me estremeció sin razón aparente.

- Elizabeth... Liz Winter. - respondí, titubeando un poco entre mi nombre completo y mi diminutivo común. Decidí ir un poco más lejos, en mi curiosidad, y le pregunté de vuelta: - ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Él se rió un poco, dio la vuelta a mi mano y la besó, como los hombres de antes, para luego alejarse de mí gradualmente.

- Tal vez. - respondió - Ahora solo tienes que cruzar esa puerta, te llevará justo al lado de la barra. - Seguidamente, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, y yo le seguí unos segundos después, al darme cuenta que no me había respondido.

Cuando salí, me encontré de frente a una masa de góticos bailando alegremente, y un poco más a la derecha, estaba la barra, y Anna esperándome junto a ésta. Caminé hacia ella, mirando a los lados a ver si veía alguna cabellera blanca con puntas rojas, pero nada apareció en mi campo de vista. Él se había esfumado.

- ¡Liz! ¡Aquí estás! - exclamó mi amiga cuando llegué a su lado, abrazándome rápidamente. - Adivina qué, ¡Conseguí el empleo! ¡Mañana empezaré como la nueva asistente del gerente!

- ¡Me alegro mucho, Ann! - respondí, enmascarando mi decepción por la desaparición del hombre misterioso que había conocido.

Ann y yo volvimos a pedir un taxi y regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas, siendo yo la última en bajar del vehículo. Caminé hacia la puerta del departamento, con la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba vigilando. Cuando entré, noté que mi mamá había llegado a casa y se había dormido mucho rato atrás, pues mi cena estaba ya bastante fría cuando quise comerla y tuve que calentarla en el microondas. Al terminar de cenar sola en el mesón de la cocina, me dije que estaba en un humor inspirado para escribir, así que me llevé mi cuaderno de poesías y me senté en el alféizar de mi ventana, en lugar de mi árbol, porque hacía mucho frío afuera. Noté que en una de las ramas más altas del árbol descansaba un murciélago, colgado boca abajo, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Inevitablemente recordé mi misterioso amigo cuando vi que sus ojos también eran verde y azul, un color muy extraño en los murciélagos.

Desvié mi atención de la ventana y me concentré en mi cuaderno, dejando que mi inspiración fluyera a través del lápiz en mis manos. Veinte minutos después terminé el poema que estaba escribiendo, y como no me llegaban nuevas ideas, cerré el cuaderno y bostecé, dándome cuenta que tenía mucho sueño. Eché un último vistazo a mi árbol favorito y me pareció que había algo raro en el tronco, pero no le di importancia y me fui a dormir.

Tuve un sueño extraño, en el que estaba completamente sola en una especie de habitación de piedra, mirando una caja de madera, que al observar mejor vi que era un ataúd. Repentinamente, el ataúd comenzó a abrirse solo, y desde la oscuridad un par de focos verde y azul me observaban. Cuando desperté, en la mañana, aún seguía algo perturbada, pero no podía negar que el sueño había estado interesante. Como todos los días, al sentarme en mi cama desvié mi vista hacia mi árbol, pero esta vez noté que el tronco tenía algunas marcas extrañas, así que me acerqué a ver mejor. El calor del sol apremiaba, así que abrí la ventana y trepé por la gruesa rama hasta las marcas. Noté que se trataba de un grabado, probablemente hecho con una navaja fina, que decía simplemente _"Jagger". _No sabía lo que significaba, aunque parecía un nombre. Me indignaba que alguien le hubiera hecho eso a mi árbol. Entré a la casa y bajé a la cocina para desayunar, con muchos recuerdos y situaciones mezclándose en mi cabeza. En el fondo de mi mente, sabía que mi sueño y el grabado de mi árbol tenían algo que ver, pero no encontraba lógica para relacionarlos.

* * *

Fin del 2do cap xD gustó? espero que sí. Por favor, si lo leen y les agradó dejenme un review, y también acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar como escritora.

Hasta el próximo capi ;)


End file.
